


I Think You Missed Your Calling

by 1QueasyCrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QueasyCrow/pseuds/1QueasyCrow
Summary: The click of the lock was the first sign that Maria was home. The second was her cursing as Rufus (their recently adopted dog) decided that people balancing heavy things made the best playmates.(from the tumblr prompt "I think you missed your calling")





	

**Author's Note:**

> probably something i wrote for youmaycallmestark over on the tumbls, unedited and raw from ff.net

The click of the lock was the first sign that Maria was home. The second was her cursing as Rufus (their recently adopted dog) decided that people balancing heavy things were the best playmates.

Of course it was probably at least partially her fault since most people would decide on multiple trips rather than carrying three overfull bags of groceries with just two arms but this was Maria Hill, and she, was decidedly NOT most people. Either way it didn't change the rather difficult predicament she found herself in with very full arms and an over-excited dog running towards her.

It all happened rather fast with the top bag going first, followed by the bottle of milk out of the top of the second and a single onion from the third.

Remarkably, as Nat rushed around the corner there was not a single piece of food on the floor, just a slobbery dog looking expectantly up at the balancing act going on above him. Maria looked like something out of a comic book, with two bags of food still in her arms, she had managed to catch the onion on her foot, pin the milk between her and the wall and grab the top of the third bag with her "free" hand before it hit the floor.

As she took in the scene before her Natasha tried (and failed) to stifle a laugh at the highly amusing sight. (She did however have to pay attention as she had an onion tossed at her)

"Hey what was that for?!" she asked as she caught the weaponized vegetable.

"You're making fun of my unfortunate predicament, now will you come and help me?!" Maria pleaded and it was only when Nat looked about ready to walk away that she added "Before the dog eats the groceries please!"

"You know, I think you missed your calling." Nat said later as they put away the contents of the bags, Maria shot her a questioning look "With that balancing act? You could have been the star of the circus!"


End file.
